Castle: New beginnings and blurred lines
by devildog3479
Summary: 3 months after a Castle will Rise, Kate has been promoted to Captain of the 12th. How will she handle not being in the field anymore, as a new detective is assigned to her old squad. How will the new detective fit in to the well oiled team as she attempts to help solve her first murder with the team. And at home Kate and Castle make a decision about some news they receive mid-case.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Castle or the characters. This story is for the entertainment of the readers.

 **Castle: New beginnings and blurred Lines**

 **Prologue**

 **Central Park**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The early morning dew still hung in the air as the early morning risers took to Central Park for their daily exercises, or for their daily morning routines before going to work. The young female jogger ran at a good pace through the park. She sped up as she neared the area where she would stop, stretch, get a drink before heading back to her apartment before heading to work for the day. She crossed the area where she slowed down to a walk. She slowly made her way towards a water fountain that was near the pathway. As she was taking a drinking, she noticed something out of place laying in the grass near the pathway. Though safer than it was homeless people still sleep in the park, or do drugs. But this didn't seem like the type to the women. She cautiously made her way towards the person who she noticed now laying near the path.

"Excuse me do you need help?" She asked as she cautiously approached the person on the ground. She reached out and touched the person on the shoulder which caused the body to rollover. The lady screamed as she saw the sight.

Across town in Soho, Kate Beckett stood in front of her closet, and blew an exspharated sigh. She ran her hands across the length of her clothes trying to find something to wear. Today was the first day as Captain of the 12th Precinct, and she wanted to make a good impression. The officials at One Police Plaza wanted her to take it over immediately following the Volkov case, but she asked for a delay so her husband, Richard Castle could be at the promotion ceremony, along with Alexis and Martha. She had also taken emergency leave following the close of the case to be with them as Castle recovered. Now a couple days later following her promotion ceremony, she was taking over the 12th.

"You alright Kate?" Castle called from the bathroom as he was finishing up his morning routine following breakfast.

"I don't have anything to wear." Kate said as she stood her closet. She saw Castle come to the door. Her eyes went to the area on his chest where the bullet ripped into his lung, cause it to collapse and almost killing him. "No comments Castle."

"If we weren't running late, I would say something." Rick replied coming in to the room and heading towards his dresser. "It was a great morning present you gave me. You still have the glow."

They went back to intimacy as soon as the doctor gave Rick the okay to do so. So the comment made Kate smiled at him as she finally made a selection on an outfit. She went with a black mid-length skirt with matching top, and heels. As she finished dressing, she went over to Castle who was finishing buttoning up his shirt. She held up the chain that carried her mom's and hers engagement rings. "Care to help me out?"

"Sure." Castle replied as he began to work the clasp of the chain into the proper spot. "Nervous?"

"A little bit." Kate answered the question as she felt Castle's hands come down to her sides, and his lips touched her neck. She smiled again. "Stop, we don't have time."

Before Rick could answer his wife's statement, Kate's official issued phone went off. She picked it up and slide her finger over the screen. "Detect…Captain Beckett."

Rick shook his head with a laugh as he saw his wife write something down on a piece of paper, and hang up. "Still not used to it huh?"

"Not quite yet. We have a body." Kate replied grabbing her new issued Badge and identification, along with her weapon. She led the both of them out of the loft. Alexis was on a summer study aboard cruise, and Martha was at her acting school before she would have rehearsal.

In the morning traffic it took them roughly 30 minutes to commute even the short distance to the park, and the crime scene. As they were walking up, she noticed some things were different. Some of the officers that she knew stood a little straighter than normal. "Its weird, they used to wave."

"Can't wave anymore, wouldn't be proper." Castle remarked with a smile. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go. "It will get easier, I hope."

"Me too." Kate replied feeling more relaxed after hearing that. She knows that she will need that in the next few days.

"Where's this new detective that was assigned anyway?" Castle asked looking around. He saw Lanie, Esposito and Ryan.

"Not sure, maybe didn't get the call." Kate answered the question, but also wondering the same thing. It was one of the many things going through her mind at the moment. "Morning Ryan, Esposito."

"Morning Captain, Castle." Ryan said with a smile as he held up the rope for them to enter the crime scene.

"Morning Captain Beckett, Castle." Esposito also said with a smile as he walked near the duo. He shook hands with both of them, along with hugs. "How's it feel?"

"Strange." Castle responded but quickly gasped realizing Esposito asked Kate.

"It's ok babe, strange covers it." Kate replied. She walked past Esposito hitting him lightly in the gut as she walked over by her best friend. "Lanie what do we got?"

"A bottle of champagne on ice if hubby over there can let you come over for a little bit." Lanie answered with a smile on her face. She saw Kate shake her head. "White male, 25-30, multiple stab wounds to the chest."

"Time of death?" Kate asked making notes in her notebook. She looked over at her friend.

"Based on liver temp, sometime between midnight and two a.m." Lanie replied to the question as she closed up her kit.

"That time of the night, this part of the park is pretty much deserted." Esposito stated as he came over to stand next to the body. "The patrols here often arrest people for drugs or underage drinking in this section of the park."

"But I'll know more as I get him on my table." Lanie continued after Esposito made his observation. She got up and left from the body. "I'll let you know."

"Thanks Lanie." Kate said as she walked around the body. She saw Castle doing the same. "If he was stabbed here, there be a lot more blood."

"Yeah there would be. And look the position he's in." Castle pointed to the body. He walked around the body as well. "Did the witness touch him?"

"Yeah she did. Touch the deceased on the shoulder which caused the body to rollover." Ryan stated as he came over. He nodded his head towards the women in the running outfit behind the crime scene tape. "Finished a run, and saw the body on the ground and went to check on him."

"I don't think she be running in the park again." Castle said with a smile as he looked toward the small wooded area near the pathway. "Got blood here."

"Hold on Castle." Kate stated coming over to him. She saw what he was looking at. "There's a blood trail."

But before any of them could follow it, a uniform came over. "Captain, there's a detective here that says she's been assigned to you."

"Thanks." Kate said to the officer who nodded. She and Castle walked over to the tape where they noticed a female about five foot seven behind the tape. Her blond her neatly done in a bun with her badge and weapon clearly visible. Kate removed her gloves and stretched out her hand. "Hello. I'm Captain Beckett."

The blonde shook it. "Captain Beckett, Detective Jennifer Russell. I'm sorry I'm late, dispatch didn't get the update to my assignment."

"It's all right." Kate replied. She then turned to Castle. "This is my husband and the police consultant for the 12th, Richard Castle."

Castle did the same with his gloves before shaking Jennifer's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. I heard the stories about the 12th and how you help to increase their closure rate." Jennifer stated. Kate and Castle blushed a little bit, so did Jennifer so she decided to move on. "Where do you need me Captain?"

"Castle and I were about to follow this blood trail that we discovered." Kate told her new detective. Her phoned then went off with a message. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Commander's call at 1PP, which means I have to leave."

"It's ok Kate, I'll show Detective Russell where the trail is." Castle told her.

"That's fine with me Captain, if Mr. Castle showed me where this trail is." Jennifer also told Kate.

"Just Castle please. Being called Mister makes me feel old." Castle said with a straight face but he felt Kate's stare.

Kate after giving Rick a quick stare decided to indoctrinate her new detective in the ways of Castle. "Ok sounds good."

Jennifer nodded and ducked under the tape and as soon as she was past them, Kate slapped her husband in the gut. "No flirting."

"I wasn't flirting, I was being kind." Castle defended himself, but saw his wife's stare again at him. "I promise I wasn't flirting, but I will do no such thing. Boy scouts promise."

Kate just smiled at him. "I know, but I got to go. Be kind to her."

"Promise." Castle said. They kissed as Kate ducked under the ropes as Castle caught up to the new detective. "So where did you transfer in from?"

"Manhattan North." Jennifer answered as she saw the body being loaded onto the gurney to be taken away to the van. She saw Castle show her where the blood trail was. "So what were you and the Captain about to do?"

"Follow the blood trail." Castle said to Jennifer. He then saw Ryan and Esposito coming over from up the path. "Ryan, Esposito this is Detective Jennifer Russell. She just transferred in."

Handshakes and hellos were exchanged again. Esposito held up an evidence bag. "We just found the victim's wallet, with the credit cards and cash still there. Name is Jeremey Russell who lives over in the alphabets."

"So if it were robbery they should have taken the cash and credit cards." Jennifer remarked getting looks. She then looked down at the blood trail. "He ended up here, but the trail leads this way."

Jennifer led the way as they began to follow the blood trail deeper into the wooded area. After a couple minutes they walked out of the wooded area towards the ravine area of the park. A large blood pool sat in the tall grass. "He was attacked here, and ran all that way."

"Well I think I may have found your motive." Castle said as he called over the trio. He pointed down at the ground to show them what he was talking about. There was a bag that held what looked like design schematics. "It was industrial espionage."

Ryan and Esposito smiled at Castle as Jennifer stared in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Had a family emergency yesterday and had to get that settled. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please keep the reviews coming.

 **Chapter 1**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan, Castle and Esposito were all on the elevator as they rode it up to the bullpen. Esposito still had a grin on his face. "Industrial Espionage? That's good one Castle."

"Yeah it was really good Castle." Ryan said as the doors opened and they walked into the bullpen. The new detective Jennifer Russell hadn't arrived yet.

"I was being serious guys come on." Castle remarked as he sat down in his usual place next to what used to be Kate's desk. He then realized what he had down. "Oops. Still used to that being my spot."

"Technically it still is Castle." Esposito stated from his desk as he set his gear down in a drawer. He looked over at the Captain's office. "Where is Captain Beckett?"

"Commanders meeting at 1PP." Castle remarked. He brought over the murder board from its spot inside the conference room and set it up near the desk. "So what do you know of our new detective?"

"From a friend of mine over at Manhattan North, he say she as good as they come." Ryan remarked getting up from behind his desk and posting the victims picture on the board. "The only complaint some people have against her she can come across as overzealous at time."

"That can be a bad thing here especially with suspects in interrogation." Esposito stated as he handed over photos of the scene to Ryan. "With Beckett though except maybe a couple times, she was a cool customer."

"Well before he came along." Ryan replied with a chuckle and a point to Castle. He then saw the look on Castle. "Sorry."

"It's ok Ryan." Castle remarked with a smile on his face now as he looked at the board. He sat down on the edge of the desk. "Do you know if she is related to the victim, or is it a coincidence?"

"I find it a coincidence Mr. Castle. You'll probably find a couple hundred J. Russell's in the phone book." Jennifer Russell replied coming off the elevator and into the bullpen carrying a box of her stuff with her. She set it down on the desk and looked over at the murder board. "Ahh. I heard of the infamous murder board, never seen it though."

"Do they even make phonebooks anymore?" Castle asked Ryan who stopped himself short of laughing. He saw the look on Jennifer's face. "What did you use up at Manhattan North?"

"The computer and shared copies." Jennifer remarked as she began to set some of her stuff on the desk and in the drawers. She stopped doing that when her phone rang. "Detective Russell?"

Castle turned and looked at Ryan and Esposito who had the same look. He turned backed around when he heard the phone get set back down. "Lanie?"

"She finished the autopsy, and is waiting for us." Jennifer answered the question. She slid the box down under the desk and grabbed the cars keys and started walking towards the elevator. She turned around. "Mr. Castle are you coming?"

Castle hurried to catch up to the newest member of the team as Ryan and Esposito shared another smile.

 **Office of the Chief Medical Examiner**

 **Manhattan, New York**

It took Jennifer and Castle 20 minutes to reach the office of the Chief Medical Examiner's. Castle spend most of the car ride over on the phone with Alexis who was calling from someplace in Europe. They walked into the autopsy room where Lanie was waiting for them.

"Detective Russell, Lanie Parrish." Lanie said holding out her hand, which Detective Russel shook. Lanie then put on some new gloves. "It was pretty much straight up what I saw the scene. Victim died from multiple stab wounds."

"He was stabbed near the Ravine area of the park and ran to where he was found Dr. Parrish?" Jennifer stated as she looked at the body making notes.

"That running is what helped to excel the process." Lanie said as she stood over the body and acted like she was stabbing it. "A few of the wounds damaged some of the arties. He would have bled out more than likely anyway."

"This seemed personal or motivational." Castle said as he looked at the body on the table. "These wounds don't seem hesitant like someone unsure of killing him."

"Merely speculative right now Mr. Castle." Jennifer stated as she continued to make notes. Shen then looked at Lanie. "Any defensive wounds?"

"Found substance under the fingernails, already sent it to the lab." Lanie remarked. She then held up the hands of the victim. There were circular marks on the hands. "These markings on the hands aren't consistent of defensive wounds, so you have to find out what our boy was into?"

"Lanie what about sexual activity?" Castle asked not realizing that Jennifer had asked that question.

Lanie just shook her head. "No signs of any activity. If I find anything else I will call you."

"Thank you Dr. Parrish." Jennifer replied shaking the hands again after Lanie took off the gloves. Castle tossed Lanie I don't shrug which Lanie replied with the same.

 **Midtown**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"You know, formality aside you did very well in there." Castle remarked to Jennifer who drove the car back towards the precinct. She tossed a quick glance in his direction. "I mean I know it's not your first dead body, but with us it kind of is."

"Thank you Mr. Castle." Jennifer replied as she continued to look ahead. She was in deep thought as she picked around the slower traffic. "So our victim, Mr. Russel, was stabbed multiple times?"

"Right." Castle replied to the question by looking over at Jennifer.

"Well he ran probably a good quarter mile to where the jogger found him this morning." Jennifer remarked as she continued to drive without looking at Castle. "Why run deeper into the park, when there is some place he can get help no more than couple hundred yards away?"

"You don't always think clearly when you are being stabbed." Castle remarked which got him a glance from Jennifer. "Well take example in a lot of my books. A lot of victims are based on real events and you're asking the same questions that somebody would ask in my books."

"Well this is real life Mr. Castle." Jennifer told him as they neared the precinct. "It's the way it usually works."

"I'm not saying forget everything the department has taught you, just put yourself in the victim's shoes." Castle said as she pulled up to the curb. He jumped out. "It helps, trust me."

Jennifer just looked at Castle with a look of disbelief.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I'm so sorry for your lost Ms. Sanderson." Esposito stated as he hand over some Kleenex to the sobbing female in front of him who was the victim's girlfriend. He then turned to the man sitting on the couch. "My colodences as well Mr. Russell."

"Thank you detective." The brother of Jeremy Russell answered with a slight nod on the head. He wasn't quite expecting this news this early in the morning. "This is still quite a shock for us."

"We understand, we just have a few question." Ryan stated as he made himself comfortable in his seat. "We found in the park, did he have any reasons to be there at all last night?"

"No. There is no reason for Jeremy to be in the park." Ms. Sanderson answered getting an agreement nod from Mr. Russell. "He called me after he finished up a job around 8 and said he was going out with some friends and would be home around midnight."

"What did your boyfriend do Ms. Sanderson?" Esposito asked looking at the crying female.

"He worked for me at my contracting company as an electrician." Mr. Russell stated leaning forward a bit. "Jeremy was smart, good with electronics and wiring. That's why I got him the job with my company."

"Did he have access to anything sensitive or confidential within your company?" Ryan asked making notes.

"No, we just handle general contracting. We don't do explosives or anything like that." Mr. Russell answered. He handed over a photo of him and Jeremy on a site.

"What about these friends that Jeremy said he was going out with?" Esposito asked the both of them.

"Some friends of his from high school and Joey Martinez from work." Mr. Russell explained to the both of them. "They always were tinkering with things and fixing stuff, and they were doing the same even now."

"We found a bag with what look design schmatics in it." Ryan stated handing over photographs taken of the bag. "Could they belong to your company?"

Mr. Russell shook his head and passed the photos over to Ms. Reynolds who looked at them. "They don't look familiar, but Jeremey and his friends did have an interesting hobby."

Ryan took the pictures back and looked at Ms. Sanderson "What's that Ms. Sanderson?"

"They built those remote control drones that you can buy." Ms. Sanderson said looking at Ryan and Esposito.

"We're going to need their names and phone numbers please." Esposito said handing over his notepad

Ryan and Esposito walked back into the bullpen after escorting Ms. Sanderson and Mr. Russell back to the elevator. They saw Castle and Jennifer by the desk with Castle looking at the murder board.

"Just spoke to the victim's brother and girlfriend. He told them he was going out after work with some friends." Ryan stated as he gave the updates to Castle who updated the murder board. "Worked at the brother's general contracting company."

"Where he worked as electrician and didn't have access anything to valuable." Esposito also added.

"Well all electricians have to be license, so we can check what he was certified for." Jennifer said as she looked at the board when Castle made the updates. "When did the victim leave work?"

"Around 8." Ryan answered the question as he made a notion.

"So where did he go for the four hours prior to his death?" Castle asked.

"We are trying to get ahold of some friends of his from school to see if they are the ones he went out with." Esposito stated as he looked at the board. He then turned to see Kate come into the bullpen. He motioned to Castle "Wife at your six."

"Guys, I just got my ass chewed out at the meeting because of this murder." Kate stated as she stopped by the murder board to get a look at it. She then turned to Jennifer. "Anything out of the ordinary on the victim?"

"Just circular marks on his hands, but noticeable defensive wounds from where he fought his attacker." Jennifer stated as she looked at her notes. "He died of the blood loss from the stabbing."

Castle then pointed on the board. "He worked for his brother's contracting company and said he was going out with friends after work."

Ryan also then jumped into the conversation. "He and his friends are also into building those recreational drones as a hobby."

Jennifer got up and looked at the board, before turning to Kate. "There's only a few places that you can fly those in the city legally."

"Yeah, yeah, mainly in designated zones by the city." Esposito mentioned as he made the notes on the board. He then looked at Kate. "You don't look so good Captain."

Castle also looked at his wife and showed the same concern that Esposito did. "You do look a little peaked Kate. Was it that stuffy in the meeting room?"

"Yeah it was, but I am ok." Kate replied to the concerns. She sat on the edge of the desk. She saw the pictures of the area where the victim was stabbed. "What's in the bag?"

"Design schematics. We are waiting for the lab to send them up to us." Ryan mentioned. He then went back to his desk, and brought over a picture of the blood pattern. "He was attacked in the ravine area of the park, and got up and ran from the area."

"That would lead to further blood loss." Kate replied as she took the picture from Ryan and set it up on the board. "So Detective Russell, what would you do next?"

Jennifer stood there for a moment thinking, feeling the pressure on being on the spot at that moment. "Detective Esposito and Ryan are working on tracking down the friends, so I am going to check our victim's financials for drone purchases."

"Very good. If you need anything I'll be in my office." Kate remarked. She left the group and walked towards her office. A moment later Castle joined her in there. "I'm fine Rick."

"I'm still allowed to be concern though." Castle remarked with a smile as he took a chair across from his wife. He then saw her smile but still look peaked a little bit. "Might have been the food and coffee down there at 1PP."

"Probably." Kate answered with a small smile of her own. She took a quick glance out into the bullpen. "What do you think?"

"She reminds me of you when I first met you." Castle answered getting up and sitting on the corner of Kate's desk and looking out into the bullpen. "Very by the book, and on point. It's what made you who you are."

"You also did that too babe. You also helped me to expand to become who I am." Kate told him patting him on the hand. She then looked at him. "Thank you for your concern. Go back to work."

Castle smiled and gave her a kiss on the head and walked back into the bullpen. Jennifer walked over to the board. "Mr. Castle, our victim recently had a large deduction out of his bank account for four thousand dollars."

"So what did he do with the money?" Castle asked looking at the board.

"It was a cash deduction, so no information on where the money went." Jennifer stated as she came up by him. She then looked at the board. "What was our victim into?"

"And why did he need four thousand dollars to do it?" Castle asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

It took Ryan and Esposito all of an hour to located the victim's friends and have them report the precinct for interviews. When they arrived, Jennifer and Castle took two of them into the conference room while Ryan and Esposito took the other two into the waiting area to talk to them.

As Castle closed the door, Jennifer pulled out her notebook and a pen. "Thank you Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Simons for coming in to speak with us today. We are sorry for the loss of your friend."

"I still can't believe Jeremy is dead." Mr. Simons replied still in shock. He leaned forward in his chair. "Just saw him last night."

"What time was that?" Jennifer asked the duo as she made a note of this.

"Around 830 at Spirit over on East 9th Street." Mr. Jackson answered as he pulled out his cellphone and handed it over. "We took that just last night. He left around 11 to head home."

"Is that design schematic?" Castle asked holding up the phone closely so he can get a better look at it.

"Yeah. We are all in a club that Jeremy started." Mr. Simons replied as he dug out his wallet and handed over a business cards. "The Falcons Drone Club."

Castle had a curious look on his face. "Why the falcons?"

"High school mascot. Just easier that way." Mr. Jackson answered as Jennifer passed the phone back to him. "I'm an engineer, but Jeremy he had a way of designing these drones that boggled me."

"So that's why there were schematics in his bag." Castle whispered to Jennifer who nodded.

"So did you build your own drone?" Jennifer asked.

Mr. Simons nodded. "Mainly from kits, but Jeremey did do some self builds."

"We found out that he took out four thousand dollars from his bank account." Castle stated as he leaned forward in his chair. "Do you know what that is about?"

"Might be for the contest." Mr. Jackson answered, as he pulled out his phone again and brought up a webpage. "Amateur Monthly, online magazine and app. They were holding a contest. Entrance fee is five thousand."

"Well four thousand seems like a lot for electrician?" Jennifer asked making a note of everything.

Mr. Jackson shifted in his seat again. "Jeremey sold a couple of schematics and had most of the fee, the rest of us just had to chip in the extra thousand."

Mr. Simons then continued on the line. "Rumor has it Department of Defense was going to be there along with several Drone companies and the award was going to either a contract or a cash prize."

"Says it had to be built by hand no kits." Castle said reading the contest flyer off the phone. "So this is a contest of pure engineering, technical, and skill."

"Exactly right. Jeremy designed it, and we began building it in our workshop." Mr. Simons stated as he shifted in his seat.

"Where is your workshop?" Jennifer asked making notes and she didn't know whether to be annoyed or glad that Castle was asking questions despite being brief before this assignment he was allowed to do so.

"By the Red Hook Container Terminal." Mr. Jackson replied, as he wrote down the address on the back of the card. "It's a storage unit but it works. We all have keys, but its ok for you to go there to have a look around."

Across the bullpen in the waiting area, Ryan and Esposito were pretty much getting the same story from the other two friends. Mr. Nang, and Joey Martinez, who like Mr. Jackson and Simons were pretty much in shock.

"So where did Jeremey get the money for the entrance fee?" Ryan asked as he looked at the two friends in front of him.

"He sold a couple of his schematics to some these companies and made a little money." Mr. Nang remarked. "He used all that money to get us most of the entrance fee and all we had to chip in was 250 bucks each for the other thousand."

"Once we were entered, we used a storage unit that we split the bills on as a workshop." Joey Martinez answered as he handed over a card with the address on it.

"Do you know why he was in Central Park last night?" Esposito asked.

"No, he left around 11 to head home." Mr. Nang answered the question with Joey Martinez agreeing to the statement.

The team met in the bullpen once their interviews were over, to compare what they had learned from their interviews.

"Well according to our two, Jeremey left the bar called Spirit around 11 last night." Esposito stated as he looked at his notes as Castle updated the board. "They were just getting together for drinks apparently."

"I called the bar after they left, and the four remaining friends stayed till 1130." Ryan told them as he walked up and placed a photo of the bar on the scene. "Everyone says the same thing though about the money."

"Yeah some kind of drone contest that cost five grand to get into." Jennifer stated as she looked at the board as Castle made the updates. She noticed Kate come out of her office. "Captain."

"I came out to get an update." Kate told them as she sat down on the desk. "The office is just as stuffy as 1PP was."

They filled her in what they had learn and just got up to at the point she came out. "So what about this contest that the victim entered them into."

Castle put up a printout of the flyer he read on the board. "I read the flyer. No kits, just straight off the shelf components. Its contest of mechanical and technical skill."

"So what's the reward for the five grand entry fee?" Kate asked.

"Ten thousand grand prize, and contract with royalties for the winning design." Ryan said as he pulled up the same flyer on his phone. "Rumor also had it there could have been some Department of Defense personnel there as well."

"Why them?" Kate said getting up and walking over to the board to stare at it for a moment.

"There has been more of a push to get drones at the squad level that can be deployed quickly in urban environments." Esposito stated as he came over. "That could be your motive. Jeremey was good at designing these things, so he could have been killed to eliminate competition. That's a multi-million dollar contract."

"We also have the site of their workshop Captain." Jennifer mentioned as she pointed to the board. She then handed over the card. "I'm thinking we should go over there and check it out. We have permission."

"Go, see if there is anything useful over there…" Kate started to say and reached for the trashcan. She then vomited into the trashcan. "Oh. Must have been something from the meeting."

"Kate why don't you go home?" Castle said coming over and rubbing her back.

Kate shook her head. "No its ok. I actually feel better now. Go to the workshop and see if you can find some answers."

Everyone nodded and started towards the elevators except for Castle who stood by his wife's side. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine really. Go, be an annoyance."

Castle laughed, smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and raced to catch up to the trio.

 **Public Storage**

 **Brooklyn New York**

With traffic, it still took them roughly 30 minutes to reach the storage facility where the drone group used as a workshop. After parking, they walked into the building and made their way to the locker.

"So Esposito, how do you know about this push for drones at the troop level?" Castle asked as he walked behind them.

Esposito turned his head and snorted. "Squad level Castle. I still have friends in the army."

"Whatever the case, from what I heard this is a real expensive hobby." Ryan said as they turned a corner. He turned his head a bit. "I looked it up. Some of these kits cost a couple grand."

"For that money, I could go on a cruise or a weekend at the spa." Jennifer replied as they walked down the corridor that the locker was on.

"Really Russell, a cruise or a spa?" Esposito replied. He turned too looked at Castle and Ryan.

"Sure, guys like their toys, and getaways, so do us girls." Jennifer replied with a slight turn of the head and a sly smile. "When not working, I like to get far away from the job as possible…."

Jennifer's statement was cut short when they approached the locker seeing drones and spare parts scattered around the hallway. She pulled her weapon, causing Esposito and Ryan to do the same with theirs. Castle hung back as they approached the locker.

"NYPD." They shouted as they came around and saw the locker empty but literally tossed. Jennifer motioned Castle over.

"Geez, looks like our house after we throw a party." Castle stated with a smile as they carefully made their way into the locker.

"Remind me never to come to yours and the captain's parties." Jennifer remarked as she carefully stepped around the storage locker.

"Oh Russell, you have to experience a Castle party at least once." Ryan stated with a smile as he put on gloves. "It's like a horror movie, you're scared to see it, but once you get into, it's not that bad."

"You and Jenny are disinvited from the next one." Castle told Ryan with a smirk. He made his way over to the work bench where the worst of the destruction seemed to be. "Whatever it was they were looking for, the work bench seemed to be the focus."

"I recognize some of these designs from my time in the army." Esposito told them as he picked through the mess. "They seemed to copy some of the ideas for their drones."

Castle held up another destroyed drone with his hands. "Or maybe test beds for their contest model."

Jennifer continued to move through the mess as she looked for any clue. "Well they definitely didn't find what they came for."

Esposito pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'll call CSU to come here and process the unit."

"So, what design could scare competition so much that they would kill Jeremy and toss the workspace?" Ryan asked as he stood up and looked around the room.

"Whatever it was they had a million dollar reason for it." Jennifer remarked.

Castle went back by the workbench to look at it once again. "Hey guys, how many people were in the drone club again?"

"Five with Jeremy." Ryan answered Castle question as they turned and faced him. They saw Castle pick up something off the work bench.

"Then who is this with them?" Castle asked as he spun around to show a picture. The picture showed the drone club with another member. A blonde female who had her arms around the victim and Joey.

=============================Thank you everyone for the reviews. If anyone wants to take a guess with whats wrong with Kate, please feel free.======================


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Jennifer Russell's Apartment**

 **Chelsea, New York**

Jennifer stepped onto her floor that her apartment was located on, and arrived to her door a few seconds later. She unlocked the door and walked inside her apartment, first setting her off duty weapon on the hallway table, along with her badge. She made her way into the living room.

"Babe are you here?" Jennifer called out from the living room. The aroma of garlic chicken scallopini filled the apartment.

A voice called out from somewhere in the apartment. "In the bedroom Jennifer."

Jennifer made her way to the bedroom to see her girlfriend sitting on the bed with a glass of wine in her hand. "How was your day?"

"Long Marie." Jennifer told her as she hung up her suit coat, and laid back on the bed. Marine leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Jennifer told her what happen. "I was hoping for an easy transition into the 12th on my first day."

Marine ran her hands across the belly of Jennifer. "Well dinner will be ready in a 30 minutes. Take a bath, relax and have a glass of wine, and I'll come get you when it's ready."

"I think I will do just that." Jennifer replied as she got up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom depositing her clothes in the hamper and running the bathwater. "Where's the wine?"

Marie called from the kitchen. "Glass and the bottle are on the dresser. I figured you would need one."

"Thank you." Jennifer called out as she poured herself a glass and then settled into the hot, relaxing waters of the bath.

 **Richard and Kates Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

"Ughh. I am so ready for this day to be over." Kate said as they walked off the elevator and made their way to the loft. Since Castle, Ryan, Esposito, and Jennifer returned from the locker, Kate had gotten sick at least twice more. "Next meeting at One PP, I am avoiding the food and the coffee."

"You still looked a little pale though Kate." Rick stated as they neared the door. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. "How about some soup and toast for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good actually. Perhaps some minestrone." Kate answered Rick's statement as they walked into the loft. She saw Rick's glance. "I don't know why, but it sounds appealing."

"Minestrone it is, because we actually have….." Rick replied as they saw the candles on the table. "Actually I think someone has something else in mind."

"Oh hello darlings." Martha stated as she came over and handed a glass of wine to Kate and Rick. "I wanted to treat you to dinner for all your support through this apartment search of mine."

"Oh mother, this was not necessary." Rick told her as he sipped his wine. He took Kate's glass out of her hand.

"Richard why did you do that?" Martha asked with a stern look on her face. She then saw Kate and her color. "Oh Kate dear, you do look a little peaked."

"Yeah that seems to be the consensus today." Kate replied to the statement. She walked over to the dining room table. "Oh Martha this looks lovely."

"Thank you Kate. Dinner is from Michelangelo's over in Midtown." Martha replied as she walked over to put her arm around Kate. She looked at her daughter in law and felt her head. "Well you are cool, so it might be a stomach bug."

"I think it's the food and coffee from headquarters." Kate stated as she walked over to the table. Rich pasta, sauce, chicken, salad filled the table. Her stomach turned again. "Excuse me for a minute."

Martha nodded as her daughter in law moved quickly to their room. Martha tossed a look over to Richard. "Has she been feeling like this long?"

"Started today after her meeting at headquarters." Rick replied. He tossed glance over at the door of the bedroom and then back to his mom. "I'm starting to worry about her."

"Richard do you think she might be pregnant?" Martha asked as she took Rick's arm and started towards the table. "I mean you have been trying."

"I don't know mother, it's only been 6 weeks since we got the ok." Rick stated as he pulled out a chair for his mother. "It may take a while."

"I agree Martha, it hasn't been that long." Kate agreed as she walked up to the table wearing jeans, t-shirt. She sat down and looked at the food making her uneasy again. "Definitely has to be something I ate."

"It just takes one time my dears." Martha said with a smile, to which Kate and Rick also returned. To which dinner was being served.

After dinner, Rick laid down on the couch, with Kate laying on top of him as they watched the Avengers movie. Kate sighed as she watched the movie. Rick looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but maybe Martha is right. Maybe I am pregnant." Kate stated as she looked up at Rick. She smiled at him as she laid her head back down on his chest. "I'm usually like clockwork, but I'm late by a three days."

"So we'll go to the doctor and find out for sure." Rick replied kissing her head. She looked up and smiled at him to which he stroke her head. "I'll join you too."

"Babe you don't have too. Dr. Snyder says show up and they'll do the test." Kate told him as she started to stroke his chest now. "I called her after dinner because I wasn't feeling well again."

"I want to come Kate. I did when Meredith and I found out about Alexis, and I want to do that with you." Rick told her. She looked up at him with a curious look. "I'm just saying."

She smiled again. "I'm teasing you babe, but you can make it up to me."

Kate got up and took his hand leading him to the bedroom.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jennifer walked into the bullpen about half past 7. She wanted to look over the reports from CSU from the storage locker before the rest of the team showed up. She had a thought last night while she laid in bed that she couldn't shake. She logged into her computer and pulled up the report and was scanning it when a voice from behind her startled her.

"Morning Russell." Ryan stated as he walked into the bullpen with Esposito right behind him.

"Morning Ryan, Esposito." Jennifer replied as she scanned the report. She took a break from reading to look up. "Do you two always come in at the same time?"

"Mostly, because it's on Ryan's way." Esposito replied to the question.

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Also mainly he doesn't want to move his car out of a good spot."

"Dog, that spot is hard to come by." Esposito replied to the slight by looking at Ryan. He then looked at Kate's office and the bullpen. "No Castle or Captain Beckett."

"Oh Castle texted me stating that him and the captain were going to the doctor's office." Ryan replied to the inquiry by Esposito.

"Well the Captain wasn't feeling good, so probably food poisoning." Jennifer also remarked as she went back to the report that she was reading. She then looked up Ryan and Esposito. "Fingerprints came back and they all match the drone club."

"Why are they in the system?" Ryan asked as he sat down at his desk and logged into his computer.

"Most are in the system for background checks for their jobs." Jennifer stated as she looked at the report. "Except for Joey Martinez who was arrested in high school for a minor drug possession."

Esposito looked up from his desk. "What about the blonde in the photo that Castle found?"

"What and who did I find?" Castle asked coming into the bullpen with Kate walking with him.

"We were talking about the blonde in the photo you found Mr. Castle." Jennifer stated. She got up and put the picture on the murder board. "We sent the photo to the friends, and they recognized her as Jessica Roberts."

Esposito looked up from the same email that Jennifer had. "According to Joey Martinez, she was kicked out of group for using the drones to spy on her boyfriend."

"The group views this as means of fun and a hobby, not a means to spy on others." Ryan said as he got up walked over by the board. He then posted a security camera photo. "A camera near the park caught our victim approaching the north entrance."

"What time was this?" Kate asked as she looked at the board. She turned around to look at the team.

"About half-hour before the TOD." Esposito reported as he came over. He looked at his notebook. "Get this, drone spying wasn't the first time that Jessica gotten in trouble over their use. Apparently she also used a drone to harass a women who was flirting with her boyfriend. Local units wrote her up and confiscated the drone."

"All right let's have a couple uniforms bring her in." Kate ordered getting nods from her team. Her phone went off, to which she looked at it. "Damn, I have to handle a civilian complaint. Keep me updated."

Everyone nodded and went back to what they had been doing. Castle viewed the board and the updates that had been posting. "Jennifer, did they find anything in the storage locker?"

"CSU didn't find overly compelling. And the group did an inventory, and according to them nothing was missing." Jennifer answered Rick's question as she looked up from the report. "Why, what are you thinking Mr. Castle?

"Well, our victim said he was going home after the bar right?" Castle asked getting a nod from Jennifer. He walked over to the computer and pulled up a map. "What made him go this way towards the park?"

Jennifer looked at the map and the board. "You're right, the bar is close to where he lives, so something had to have him go to the park."

"So what would make a man not go home late at night?" Castle asked her.

Esposito answered the question. "A women Castle."

"Ryan did they find the victims cellphone?" Jennifer asked Ryan.

"CSU didn't find it at either scene nor at the locker either." Ryan answered the question. He got up and walked close to the board. "And it hasn't pinged either."

"Let's find that phone or ask the courier for the messages off it." Jennifer said to Ryan who nodded and moved off. She looked at Castle. "So if you were the victim, why the park?"

"Privacy, place to meet up before going back to her place. But I don't do that now." Castle replied with a laugh holding up his hand with his ring on it. "However if the victim was there to meet a girl, why only the one victim?"

Jennifer contemplated that for a moment. She looked at the board. "Maybe the attacker just wanted Jeremy and left the witness alone."

"Yet, leave a potential witness there to possibly turn you in." Castle stated as he looked at the board. He felt the stares of Jennifer. "Most times in cases there are generally two victims."

Jennifer looked at him for a moment before answering. "Maybe he threatened the witness to remain silent."

Castle crossed his arms and stared at her. "But if that were the case, somebody would have heard screaming of a female if that is who Jeremey met with."

"That's if the witness was a female, but the attacker could have been female." Jennifer told him sizing him up. Then she looked at his face. "Are you testing me?"

But before Castle could answer, Esposito walked over to them. "Hey river patrol just pulled Jessica Roberts body out of the East River."

===================A/N: answer to the question with Kate will come within next couple chapters. Thank you everyone for the reviews.=======


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n Had a little bit of a issue there when first loaded it but got it corrected quickly.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **East River Park**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The team waited as Lanie did a precursory once over after the river patrol brought the body off the boat and onto the dock. Lanie took about 15 minutes to do her search after which she motioned them over.

"Found the driver's license in her pocket." Lanie told them as she handed it over as she began to close her kit. "Confirms its Jessica Roberts."

"What was the cause of death Dr. Parrish?" Jennifer asked looking at the driver's license before handing it over to Esposito and Ryan.

"Preliminary cause of death is manual strangulation. She has petechiae in the eyes as well." Lanie remarked as she gets up from the body. "Any other evidence would have been washed off in the river."

"Did you find any defensive wounds Lanie?" Castle asked as he looked at the body?

Lanie nodded as her guys came and got the body. "Found something on her arms that look like scratches, but that's about it. I'll know more once I complete the autopsy."

Ryan looked as the body was wheeled by. "What about time of death, Lanie?"

"Water temperature of the river throws off liver probe, so best I can guess is somewhere in last 8 hours." Lanie replied.

"Thank you Dr. Parrish." Jennifer said as she got a nod from Lanie who was walking back towards her van. She turned to the group. "Let's contact her next to kin and see where she was last night."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and moved off to go make the notification as Jennifer and Castle walked down to the edge of the dock. Jennifer looked up the river. "Where would have they dumped the body?"

Castle did the same as Jennifer and looked up the river. "Williamsburg Bridge be the only reasonable spot and ferry's stop running after a certain time. Maybe a boat."

"Great only a couple thousand of those in the Greater New York area." Jennifer remarked as she walked back up the dock leaving Castle to catch up. She entered the car and turn it on. "In your books, was a suspect like this ever killed off before we had chance to speak with them?"

"Sometimes, or they turned out to be the killer." Castle remarked at the question as she pulled out to head back to the precinct. He looked at her. "You've never read any of my books."

"No, more of James Patterson girl." Jennifer replied with a little bit of smile on her face as Castle face went to shock.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Just assuming that whoever killed her did throw her off a boat." Jennifer remarked as they walked into the bullpen and made the way to her desk. "Someone would have noticed a boat parked in either the middle of the river or one of the channels."

Castle sat down in the chair and looked at her. "Not if they waited for patrols to pass by or didn't go that far out to be noticed by anyone."

Jennifer typed something into the computer and ran a search. While the computer was running, she looked at Castle. "Someone would have noticed a boat being taken out that late in the evening?"

"Well maybe, or maybe she was already on the boat." Castle replied to the question. He looked at the board as Ryan and Esposito walked into the bullpen.

"Well Jessica Roberts's parents were shocked, but they didn't know where she was last night." Ryan stated as he went to his desk.

"A 30 year old living at home with her parents, doesn't that seem a little strange to you." Jennifer said as she looked up at Ryan and Esposito.

"Not really. A lot of people 22-33 are living at home now with their parents." Castle stated as he got up as Jessica's picture went on the board. "Especially with the economy as sluggish as it has been."

"Well according to her parents, Jessica was working as sectary at doctor's office." Esposito mentioned as he went over his notes. He sat down on the edge of his desk. "For them, they didn't see much of her even when she was off. They said she spent all her time with her drone friends."

Castle looked at Esposito. "How if she got kicked out of the group?"

"Beats me dog." Esposito replied going back to his desk.

Jennifer looked at the board for a moment. "Ryan and Esposito if you can please check her social media, phone, text messages. That would give us some idea."

Ryan nodded and moved towards his desk. "You got it."

A uniformed officer walked into the bullpen with Joey Martinez right behind him. "Detectives, this gentlemen says he was a co-owner on the locker that was broken into."

"Mr. Martinez, what can we do for you?" Jennifer asked coming over and nodding to the officer, who in turned nodded and walked away.

"We originally thought after cleaning up the locker and checking everything we weren't missing anything." Joey Martinez said as he walked over by Jennifer's desk. He set down a photo of the group with a drone. "We're missing our competition entry."

Everyone came over and looked at the photo. It had two rotors that could rotate like the MV-22 Osprey. Esposito whistled. "This is nice sir. I can see why other teams would be worried."

Joey Martinez nodded. "Jeremey felt that if the DOD rumor was true, our boys needed something that they could move quickly."

"How much did this cost sir?" Castle asked.

"The grand prize would recoup everything that we spent with more than enough for a profit." Joey Martinez stated as he handed them the picture. "This is a copy you can have this one.

Jennifer accepted the photo and set it on the desk. "Thank you Mr. Martinez. Now that you are here do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Joey Martinez nodded. "Sure, I don't have to be anywhere for a while."

Jennifer and Castle led Joey into the conference room. As soon as the door was closed, Jennifer set a picture down of Jessica Roberts. "Mr. Martinez, you and friends told us that Jessica was kicked out of the group for violating what your policies were."

Joey Martinez nodded and shifted in his seat. "Yeah, we do this for fun and as a means of relaxation."

"Well Jessica was found in the East River this morning." Jennifer said sliding over the picture of Jessica closer to Joey Martinez. "I need to know where you were say from midnight to 6 this morning."

"Am I under suspicion here?" Joey suddenly went on the defensive.

"No, its standard procedure because you previously had ties to the victim." Castle stepped in and looked at him.

"Oh ok." Joey relaxed and leaned forward in his chair. "I was at my girlfriend's house all night long. I'm also pretty sure her neighbors will verify that too if you know what I mean."

Jennifer nodded and wrote that down, after which she slide her notepad over to him. "I'll make sure to do that."

They left Joey Martinez in the conference room as Jennifer motioned a officer to have her escort Joey out. She went to the board. "Ryan, where are we on Jessica?"

"Oh she was part of another drone group." Ryan stated as he came over and stood by the board. He handed a printout over. "Joined couple weeks after she was toss out of the Falcons drone group."

"Is this going to be like the Jets and Sharks?" Castle asked with a smile. He then saw the looks on their faces. "West Side Story?"

"Yeah we know Mr. Castle." Jennifer replied to the question then looked back to Ryan. "What the name of it?"

"Empire State UAV club." Esposito said coming over by them. He passed another printout over to them. "Get this Jessica received a threatening message from a man name Benjamin Anders. He lives over in Hell's Kitchen."

Castle read the message. ""You lying skank, you'll pay for what you done." Definitely threatening."

"Let's go pick up Benjamin." Jennifer stated as she moved her desk grabbing her stuff. Everyone followed them except for Castle who looked in to his wife's office. "Mr. Castle you coming?"

"Yeah." Castle replied as he saw his wife work on the daily things of maintaining a precinct. She saw him, waved, and smiled and then went back to her work. He ran over and boarded the elevator. "Sorry."

"You all right Castle?" Ryan asked.

"Never better." Castle answered, knowing that the doctor was supposed to call back soon on Kate's test results.

 **W.48** **th** **St And Ninth Avenue**

 **Hell's Kitchen, New York**

"NYPD." Jennifer shouted outside the door of Benjamin Anders apartment. They heard the sound of smashing glass. Jennifer faced the door and kicked it open. "Out the window."

Ryan, Espsoito and Jennifer ran after the suspect as Castle quickly ran down the stairs and towards the rear of the building and the fire escape. He looked and saw Benjamin coming down the fire escape towards him. The bottom of the ladder a good six feet off the ground. Noticing a dumpster nearby, Castle quickly moved the dumpster over just as Benjamin dropped down the ladder into it. Ryan followed shortly and quickly cuffed the man.

"You couldn't have found anything else Castle?" Ryan asked as he helped Benjamin out of the dumpster and handed him over to Castle. "These were new shoes."

"Sorry Ryan, just thought on my feet." Castle stated as he helped Ryan out and moved the dumpster back.

"That's what the second or third time Castle's done something like that with a dumpster." Esposito noted coming down the ladder.

Jennifer started climbing down ladder as soon as Esposito was off it. "Mr. Castle should have waited by the apartment."

Ryan laughed. "This was timid compared to what he done in the past."

Jennifer dropped of the ladder on to the ground. "Do I want to know?"

Castle followed along behind Ryan. "I'm pretty sure someone will eventually tell you."

"Guys, not that I enjoy your banter, can you please tell me why I am cuffed." Benjamin Anders said as Ryan led him to the car.

"Threatening message to Jessica Roberts and murder." Jennifer told him as they arrived at the car.

Benjamin's jaw dropped. "I didn't threaten Jessica, I was mad at her because she fell through on a promise to help my group win the drone contest and DOD contract."

"I knew espionage came into play." Castle stated with a big old grin on his face. "This is turning into one of my favorite cases."

Jennifer rolled her eyes as she placed Benjamin into the car as Ryan and Esposito just shook their heads.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I'm telling you, I did not kill Jessica." Benjamin again stated as Jennifer and Castle sat in interrogation room. She was told by Ryan and Esposito that Castle sat through all interrogations for the most part. Benjamin leaned forward in the chair. "She was going to get me the design of her former group so we could win the contest."

"Why would she do that Benjamin?" Jennifer asked making notes.

"She wanted to get back at them for kicking her out." Benjamin replied as he shifted in his seat. He leaned forward a bit. "She knew most of them through school, but all she did was try and make sure that her man was treating her right."

"Despite the fact it's still illegal." Castle mention as he leaned back in his chair. He shifted a bit. "How did she find your group?"

"A member of our group knew her from school as well and invited her in." Benjamin replied as he sat back up. He looked at Jennifer and Castle. "Since she came in our designs have gotten better. She took photos of their designs before she left."

"That explains why Jeremy had the designs in the bag." Jennifer mentioned to Castle. She then looked back over to Benjamin. "What about the message you sent her?"

"Look you have to understand. The DOD being there is a big deal and that is a lot of money to the person and the group." Benjamin stated as he shifted in his seat again. "She promised me to get the design from a guy that she knew, and when she failed, I flipped."

"Did she say who she was getting this design from?" Castle asked now leaning forward in his chair.

"I think it was a guy she was still banging. Jeremy I think his name was." Benjamin replied to the question.

Jennifer slide the picture forward. "This the guy?"

"Yeah, that's who she said getting design from." Benjamin replied excitedly at the picture.

"Where were you last night and this morning?" Jennifer asked taking the picture back.

"Until you guys came to my door, I was home all night with my wife and kids." Benjamin said sitting back in the chair, then he wrote something down for Jennifer. "I trade stocks from home, so that's where I was when you came knocking on my door.

Castle and Jennifer joined Ryan, Esposito and Kate in the observation room. Jennifer shut the door. Jennifer looked at Kate. "What you want us to do Captain?"

"Verify his alibi, and if that checks out, and the DA doesn't want to charge him for the message cut him loose." Kate ordered as she looked into interrogation. She then handed a note to Jennifer. "That's from Lanie, she is done with Jessica Roberts."

Jennifer nodded and left the room with Ryan and Esposito behind her. Castle hung back and shut the door. "Did you hear anything yet?"

"Not yet babe, he said it maybe tomorrow." Kate replied as a uniform went into the interrogation room and got Benjamin out. "How's it going?"

"She's a James Patterson fan and rolled her eyes when I made a comment how this is my favorite case." Castle replied with a smile on his face. "Kind of what you use to do?"

"Still do sometimes." Kate replied placing her hands on his shoulders and giving a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go with Jennfier and learn what you can about Jessica."

Castle smiled again and squeezed her hands before leaving, as Kate sighed and went back to her office.

 **Office of the Chief Medical Examiner.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Lanie handed over a folder to Jennifer as she walked in. "Nothing unusual about our dead girl here. My COD was spot on. Manual strangulation."

"Scratches on the body Dr. Parrish?" Jennifer asked looking over the report a little bit more.

Lanie pointed to several area's on the body. "River washed off all DNA and trace evidence, but these marks are from where her attacker fought her."

"She put up a struggle." Castle remarked as he looked over the body as Lanie nodded. He then looked at Lanie. "How old was she?"

"25." Lanie remarked as she walked away and brought another piece of paper over to them and handed it to Jennifer. "That's not the worst of it. She was pregnant."

Castle and Jennifer eyes went to the body as they processed the news.

=========================Thank you everyone for the reviews. Will have an answer on Kate within the next chapter.================


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter was the hardest to write for me because of trying to figure out where to take the case too. Will be wrapping it up shortly.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Pregnant are you sure?" Kate asked as Jennifer and Castle updated the team on what they had learned at the Medical Examiners.

"2 months along." Castle pointed out as he updated the board. He walked over and stood next to Kate, who patted his shoulders. "According to Lanie she is far enough along to get a fetal DNA sample and compare it Jeremy."

"We still haven't found Jeremy's cell, but according to Jessica's cellphone, they have been seeing each other for about 6 months." Jennifer remarked as she went to the board. "He's been seeing his current girlfriend a Ms. Michelle Sanderson for about a year."

"Let's bring in her in and find out about her whereabouts the night Jeremy was murdered." Kate ordered as she looked at the board. She studied it for a moment. "This one is on the verge of stalling if we don't find that crucial piece of evidence."

"We'll find it Captain." Esposito replied as he went back to his desk as the rest of the team went about their business.

Kate walked over to Jennifer's desk and waited for her to hang up the phone. "Was that Jeremy's girlfriend?"

Jennifer nodded as she made a note. "She's on her way in."

Kate nodded and walked away from bullpen and into the office. She picked up the folder and opened it. She looked up when she heard the door close and saw Rick inside the office. "She's good."

"A little to by the book if you ask me." Castle replied with a smile on his face as he sat down in the chair. "What's that you got there?"

"Finally have a chance to look at her personnel file." Kate replied as she flipped a page and studied it for a moment. She then set it down. "She's no brown nose, works hard at everything, got recommendations, commendations, and hardly any complaints. She is even equal to Esposito in rank."

"Well she is a lot like you in many ways, but also different." Castle remarked getting up and walking over, taking a seat on the edge of the desk. "I just don't know what to make of her yet."

Kate nodded her agreement as she looked out into the bullpen. "Manhattan North didn't want her to leave, but I can understand the reason why she wanted to take the position."

Castle nodded and also looked out into the bullpen. He looked as the team met up to discuss something. "So, how you holding up with everything?"

"Despite what people say about moving up in the ranks, I miss it." Kate replied as she looked out into the bullpen. She then clasped his hands and looked at him. "Been two days and I miss doing what you guys are doing. Yet I wanted this, so I'm still adjusting. Thanks for asking babe."

"Always." Castle told her leaning in for a kiss. It was interrupted by Jennifer knocking on the door. "Ms. Sanderson is here, which means I got to go."

Kate nodded as her phone vibrated. She looked at it and sighed. "And I have to go to 1PP for my daily ass kicking."

Castle stifled a laughed, got up and walked out of the office making his way to the interrogation room. He saw Esposito and Ryan walking into the observation room. Castle walked in and settled into the chair next to Jennifer.

"Ms. Sanderson, we found evidence that your boyfriend Jeremy was cheating on you with Jessica Robert?" Jennifer stated as she laid out the text messages and phone bills from Jessica's phone. "It has been going on for six months."

"I knew about him cheating on me. Yet I never said anything." Michelle Sanderson stated as she pushed the bills back. She set the picture on the table. "I felt that if I wasn't good enough for him, I would date behind his back."

Castle picked up the picture and had a look of shock on his face. He passed it over to Jennifer. "You were dating his brother."

"For the past five months." Michelle Sanderson replied as Jennifer past the picture back. "He found me crying one night and we had a long talk. One thing led to another."

"Then why didn't you break up with Jeremy?" Jennifer asked making notes on this.

"He suggested that we keep our relationship low key until he had a chance to talk to him." Michelle Sanderson told them as she shifted in his chair. "Between the different job sites and hours, there wasn't a chance."

"So you kept up appearances as best you could with Jeremy?" Castle asked getting a nod from Michelle. He looked at Jennifer then back to Michelle. "How did his brother take the news?"

Michelle slouched in her chair. "Not well. Every time Jeremy and I went out, he was jealous, but Jeremey saw more of Jennifer than he did me."

"Could he have attack Jeremy in the park that night?" Jennifer asked making notes of what Michelle had told them.

"No, because he was with me that night. We went out to dinner and movie." Michelle Sanderson pulling out the ticket stub for the movie. She then leaned forward. "He drove me to my apartment and stayed with me all night long until he went to work."

Jennifer looked at Castle before looking back at Michelle. "Did you know anything about the contest that he entered for his drone club?"

"Are you kidding me, that's all he obsessed and talked about for the past month." Michelle stated as she leaned forward in her chair. "Jeremy may have two mistress when it came to me. Jessica and his drones, but I didn't want him dead."

Jessica and Castle walked into the observation room where Ryan and Esposito were waiting for them. Jennifer shut the door and looked at Ryan and Esposito. Ryan finished hanging up his phone. "Her building has a doorman. The one that was working that night confirms that Michelle and Jeremy's brother came to her apartment and didn't leave till the next morning."

"Security cameras?" Castle asked.

"Footage is on the way." Ryan stated as he looked into the room. "So if she was cheating on Jeremy and Jeremy was cheating on her, what is the motive?"

"Still has to be the drone competition." Castle stated getting nods of agreement from everyone. He looked at Jennifer. "What about Jeremy's phone?"

"Still looking for it." Jennifer told them as she turned away from the observation window. She looked at all of them. "Let's refocus our efforts."

"Agreed. Ryan and I will switch to the drone and check to see who is in this competition." Esposito stated as he and Ryan left the observation room.

Jennifer turned to face Castle. "Mr. Castle you and I will try and retrace our victims last steps."

"Can I suggest something?" Castle asked. Jennifer nodded and Castle leaned against the wall. "Let's start backwards from where he died to the where he was last seen by friends."

"You're thinking he may have been followed on the route." Jennifer said getting a nod from Castle. She opened the door and walked back to her desk. She brought up a map of the island of Manhattan. "So he died here in this section of the park, but stabbed here in the Ravine area of the Park."

Castle nodded and circled an area of the map that the surveillance photos had of Jeremy. "And he was seen here. Plus the bar is down here."

Jennifer noticed the circles. "That's a large area to cover, so assuming that our victim was taking the best route to make the meeting where would he go?"

"Subway?" Castle asked with Ryan and Esposito coming over as Jennifer also circled bus stops.

"Not a bad guess Mr. Castle." Jennifer answered. She looked up and saw Ryan and Esposito standing near her desk. "What's up?"

"Contacted that group that is running the contest." Ryan stated as he walked up to the board and pointed to the flyer. "There is not that many people entered into this contest. Our two groups and at least a dozen individuals"

Jennifer sighed and rubbed her temples. "Our suspect pool has just increased."

"Not really, if you look at it." Castle stated as he got up and looked at the flyer. "This is an expensive event to get into. So you figured this is just people want to show off their drones."

Esposito nodded his head at the statement. "That makes sense Castle. Five grand is a lot of money, and unless people pooled like the two groups entered into, this is not an event for your regular everyday drone enthusiast."

"So I would suggest probably looking into some of the contestants." Castle remarked getting nods from Ryan and Esposito who went back to their desk.

"Mr. Castle that was pretty good suggestion." Jennifer remarked with a smile on her face. She picked up the phone. "So if our attacker took the victim's phone where would he dumped it?"

Castle looked at the map of the park. "The pool or the Harlem Meer."

Jennifer set the phone down on the cradle and moved to her cell to call dispatch.

 **Richard and Kate's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Rick and Kate quietly walked into the loft after the victim's phone was found at the bottom of The Pool in the park. The lab was drying it out in an attempt to recover the information off the phone. As soon as the door was closed, Kate walked over to the couch and kicked off her heels and put up her feet on the table.

"Oh, another ass chewing on how slow this case is progressing." Kate replied as she put her hands on her temple and rubbed them eagerly wishing the headache away. Castle handed her two aspirin and a glass of water. "Thanks babe."

"My pleasure." Castle replied as he sat down next to her grasping her hand. She placed her head on his shoulders. He laid his head on hers. "Pressure because of the murder location?"

"That, and the fact that I had to tell them that most of our suspects didn't pan out." Kate replied as she took her feet off the table and put them on the couch as she curled up tighter against Rick. "Oh this not how I imaged how the first few days would go."

"You expected a smoother transition?" Rick chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. She hugged him a little tighter.

"No, but maybe a little more understanding from them up there." Kate replied as she released the grasp and sat up. "Or maybe just see if how I do the first couple days before passing judgement."

"Oh you know them, its Central Park." Rick replied rubbing her back. She sighed as she felt the hands rubbing the tension away. He looked as she rolled her head as he rubbed the back. "What you want for dinner?"

"Anything babe, I'm easy tonight." Kate replied, then just realizing what she said. "Don't say a word…."

Kate didn't finish the sentence as her phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the number. "Dr. Snyder."

Rick came over and held his wife's hand. She heard the results and quietly hung up the phone. She then turned and looked at Castle. A smile broke out over her face. "I'm pregnant babe."

"You are?" Rick asked getting a nod of his wife's head. His smile went from ear to ear as he kissed her long and deep. They broke and shared a smile. He looked into her eyes. "How long?"

"Five weeks according to Dr. Snyder." Kate replied with a smile to match her husband's. She saw him get up and go to the kitchen. "Babe what you doing?"

"Calling an Al Giardini's for dinner." Rick replied with a smile. He place the call and a couple minutes later hung up. "It will be here shorlty."

"Good, but we do have make some decisions within the next couple weeks." Kate said getting up and coming over towards the kitchen. "Like telling your mom, Alexis, my dad."

"The team, where is the baby going to sleep." Castle remarked getting a nod. He looked around the place. "Means we're going to have to baby proof this whole place."

"We still got time babe." Kate stated with a laugh. She reached across and took his hands. "Dr. Snyder wants me to come in for a sonogram next couple weeks to see…."

Castle had a look on his face when she mentioned the sonogram. She stopped talking because she knew that look. "What is it babe?"

"Sonograms." Castle stated as she saw the look on his face. He looked her and kissed her. "Sonograms uses radio waves."

"Yeah so?" Kate stated, then realized what Castle was on. "The drone may use radio waves or a iPad wireless connection."

Castle nodded as he placed a call. "Detective Russell, Castle; I think I know how to find the drone."

==============================Thank you everyone for the reviews. I do appreciate them.======


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. The family and I had to deal with some serious personnel issues over the past few days. Thank you for being patient. Please enjoy and Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jennifer walked into the bullpen the next morning wondering if the theory that Castle came up with had concept. She flopped down at her computer, logging on and checking her email. The lab report for the parentity hadn't come in yet so Jennifer closed her email, and sipped at the coffee she brought in with her. She heard Ryan and Esposito come into the bullpen.

"Morning Russell." Ryan stated as he walked over to his desk setting the coffee and paper down on his desk. He logged into his computer. "Got your text last night."

"Same here Russell." Esposito stated as he sat down at his desk as well, logging into the computer. He looked over at her. "You know what Castle was talking about."

Jennifer shook her head. "All he said he would explain it this morning."

"That he will." Kate stated as she and Castle walked into the bullpen. She walked over to Jennifer's desk and took a seat on the edge of it as everyone else got up and move towards the board.

"It came to me as we got home and we're talking last night." Castle said to the team. He tossed a look at Kate who gave him a sly smile. "What is the one thing you absolutely need when controlling a drone, a remote control aircraft, or car?"

Ryan and Esposito stared at Castle blankly for a moment before Esposito snapped his fingers. "They all need a controller of sorts."

Castle nodded. "So I talked to Joey Martinez. Their entry had an iPad controller that was with Jeremy the night he died. He didn't want to leave it in the storage locker."

"If they can get me the serial number of the iPad, I can track the Wi-Fi address." Ryan stated as he went back to his desk to place a phone call.

Esposito nodded at Castle as he went back to his desk. "That's good thinking bro."

"I have to agree with Esposito, Mr. Castle." Jennifer mentioned as she patted him on the shoulder and went back to her desk. "Hey guys were are we on those names?"

Esposito looked up from his computer. "I'm checking on them right now as we just got them."

Jennifer nodded as she saw Kate get up and look at the board for a moment before heading back into her office. Jennifer got up and followed, knocking softly at the door jam. "Captain you have a minute?"

Kate nodded and motioned her to a seat. "Sure come on in."

Jennifer nodded her thanks and moved to a chair across from Kate and sat down. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts before speaking. "Can I ask captain, are you checking on the progress of the case or see how I am fitting in with the team?"

"More along the line of just progress and reminiscing." Kate replied at the question. She leaned back and sized up her replacement. "I was sitting where you were 3 ½ months ago. I'm happily married, trying to make a decision about my career that could affect me and my family."

"Then the Volkov case happened." Jennifer stated getting a nod from Kate. The impact of the case filtered down to the whole department and the ramifications where still being felt. Internal Affairs was a shell of its former shelf with most investigators sideline undergoing deep background checks. Deputy Chief Jamieson retired after his sectary was outed as the informant. The rumor within the department was that Illyana Volkov was still being held at an undisclosed black site. "I heard a rumor about the team before I arrived a couple days before."

"Yes Esposito did passed on the job. You are both equal in rank, but you're senior by a few days. Don't get me wrong you belong here, but at the time I didn't want your Captain to break up the team at Manhattan North." Kate said with a smile. She leaned forward a bit in her chair. "Yet Esposito put in for a position with an international terrorism task force in the Mid-East."

"I heard that." Jennifer said leaning back and looking out into the bullpen. She took a moment before turning back to face Kate. "When will he hear anything?"

"Any day now. It's something he wanted to do and it's a great opportunity for him." Kate replied getting up from her chair and moving over to the edge of the desk. "Jennifer, look you're doing great. You slid in seamlessly, and everyone is adjusting and doing their jobs."

Jennifer smiled at Kate. "Thank you Captain."

"One piece of advice though, ease up on calling Rick, Mr. Castle. It makes him feel old." Kate told Jennifer with a smile. Kate placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "Castle will work fine."

"Yes ma'am. I'll try." Jennifer replied getting up and smiling. She shook Kate's hand. She walked towards the door. She turned and looked at Kate. "How did you adjust?"

"Doing the job I was trained for." Kate replied with a smile. She then turned to face out in the bullpen a little bit. "I eased up a bit when Rick came aboard. He made every day interesting but he has been a great asset to us. Look where we are at now."

Jennifer nodded her understanding again and left the office going back to her desk where Castle was sitting on the edge of the desk looking at the board. "What you thinking about?"

Castle didn't even turn around. He got up and walked over to the map. "It's this area of the park. It's an entrance, with a roadway and walking paths.

"You're thinking the suspect picked the Ravine in particular." Jennifer asked getting a nod from Castle. She studied the map for a second, before going to her computer and pulling up a street view. "Lights over the roadway, probably enough to cast some light, but enough to hide from view."

"So the killer picked this spot." Castle stated as he came over to the computer and looked at the screen. He then looked back at the board. "He lured the victim there probably because he could be hidden because of the light factor."

"You may be right bro." Esposito said as he came over. He had a printout and put it on the board. He pointed to a picture on the paper. "Everyone on the list check out except for this guy."

"Nicholas Tolliver. Arrested for assault and battery, drunk and disorderly." Castle read the sheet that he picked off the board. He then looked Esposito. "He went to school with our victim?"

Jennifer took the paper. "Doesn't say he knows the victim."

"No but I spoke to Mr. Simons, and it turns out that Nicholas had a lot of the same classes as Jeremy." Esposito replied to the statement as he took the paper back and put it on the board. He then pulled out his notepad. "He got kicked out of school for beating a kid who spilled a drink on him."

"How was that not on his record?" Jennifer asked now shock.

Esposito looked at his notes. "His dad was a lawyer and paid off the school and the kid's family."

"Where is he now?" Castle asked.

"He has an apartment just a couple blocks from the entrance to the park that our victim approached." Esposito stated as closed his notebook. "A couple of units are going to meet us there."

Ryan came out with his own notes. "Hey guys get this, Joey Martinez called me back. The iPad that controls the drone uses not only Wi-Fi connection, but also cellphone connection as well."

"So if there isn't a connection anywhere they take it, they can still control it." Castle remarked looking at the board. He studied it for a moment. "So the motive is that Nicholas sees his school mate testing out this drone probably, they talk and instead of joining on the crew, he murders him to win the competition."

Jennifer looks at Esposito. "What's he doing now?"

"With the A and B on his record, he has had different minimum wage jobs over the past five years." Esposito replied.

Jennifer nodded and went to her desk to grab her stuff with Esposito and Ryan doing the same. They all boarded the elevator and took it down to get in the cars to head to Nicholas Tolliver's apartment.

 **W. 114 St. and Fredrick Douglas Blvd**

 **Harlem, New York**

"Nicholas Tolliver NYPD!" Jennifer shouted as they opened the door and moved into the apartment. They moved through the apartment clearing it. "Clear."

Ryan and Esposito nodded as Castle walked into the apartment. It was a simple one bedroom with the kitchen and living area basically in the same room. They searched through everything.

"Russell, look at this." Ryan stated as he brought over a bag with the murder weapon in it. "He hid it underneath his bed."

"They never learn do they?" Castle said as he continued to search the apartment with Esposito. Castle walked over where a laptop computer was sitting. He pressed a few keys. A wall of pictures opened up. "I think I found more of a motive."

Russell came over and looked at the computer. There was a picture of a woman and a young girl on the screen. She tapped a few buttons, but a password screen came up. "Hey Ryan, let's get this laptop to the lab and see if they can crack it."

Castle looked through some of the papers that were located on the desk. He found something and typed a name into the password box. The screen went to the desktop. "Got it. Daughter's name and birthday."

Jennifer looked as Castle held up what looked like a hospital form. She took it from Castle. "Nicholas Tolliver has a daughter named Miranda Neville."

"He's not married." Ryan replied coming over towards the group.

"He's not, but he is a father." Castle stated as he held up what looked like information sheet about a medical condition. "Whose daughter is battling Hodgkin's lymphoma."

Ryan shook his head at the news. "That's why he wanted on the team. Multimillion dollar contract can go a long way to help pay for bills."

"Alright, let's get ahold of the mother and have her meet us back at the precinct." Jennifer stated as she moved towards the door. "Also have CSU go over this place with a fine tooth comb as well."

Everyone nodded as Jennifer moved to the front hall, to leave. She stopped and stared at a picture hanging on the wall of Nicholas with his daughter at a school function of hers.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Shirley Neville, Miranda's mother sat down in the lounge area of the bullpen as Castle and Jennifer sat down opposite of her. Miranda was being occupied by a officer in the break room so they could talk.

"Thank you for coming in Ms. Neville." Jennifer stated as she pulled out her notebook and opened it. "We just have a few questions."

"I'll see if I can answer them." Ms. Neville answered as she sat back in the chair. She looked at Castle and Jennifer. "I understand you want to talk about Nicholas."

Jennifer nodded. "Yes how do you know him?"

"We dated for about a year. Couldn't make it work after Miranda was born." Ms. Neville answered as she shifted in her seat a bit. "Despite his faults, Nicholas did the best he can to support Miranda."

"It has come to our attention through our investigation that he was trying to help with your daughter's cancer." Castle remarked getting a nod from Ms. Neville.

"Yes, I told him he didn't have to, that my fiancé could pay for it. I'm engaged to an accountant, but he offered which was really sweet." Ms. Neville replied to the statement made by Castle. "He really loves her. He said just the other day he hope that a friend from school would be able to give him a job to help out."

"Ms. Neville, we have reason to believe that…" Jennifer started to say.

"That Nicholas may be a key witness to this case in which his friend was murdered." Castle stated. He completely ignored the look that he was getting from Jennifer. "Does he have a phone?"

"A prepaid cell, but I have the number." Ms. Neville said in shock as she pulled out her phone and wrote down the number and handed it over to Castle. "Please keep us updated on what's happens please."

Jennifer and Castle nodded and stood as the officer escorted Miranda and Ms. Neville out of the bullpen. Castle walked back towards the board where Jennifer caught up with him. "What was that Mr. Castle?"

"She didn't need to know the truth Russell with all that she is going through." Castle stated as he set the phone number down on Ryan's desk and walked back over. "She doesn't need to know that that father of her child is a murder suspect."

"That is not your call to make. I'm the detective, it's mine." Jennifer replied as she crossed her arms and looked at him. She organized her thoughts. "She should have known the truth about Nicholas to protect her and her daughter."

Castle didn't budge or back down. "However as a parent I can understand why Nicholas may be doing this. The one good thing he did is severely sick and needs the money for treatment. I'm not condoning it, just saying I understand it."

Esposito smiled as he came over. "Hate to break up the argument, but a security camera caught Nicholas and Jessica on security camera the night she died near the pier where we found here."

"Ok so he is good for the murder of Jessica, but what about Jeremy?" Jennifer asked as she looked over at Esposito.

"Nothing yet." Esposito stated as Ryan coming over.

"Hey, that number that Castle got, well it pinged in Central Park." Ryan said as he held up a printout to of the map of Central Park. "What would he be doing there?"

Castle looked at the group for a moment. "The drone competition."

Everyone nodded and moved quickly, grabbing their stuff before heading to the elevator to head to Central Park.

++++++++Case is wrapping up and I have figured out how they will tell the family and friends. Again please enjoy reading it and keep the reviews coming.++++++++++


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update folks. Been dealing with family issues for the past few days so havent updated regularly. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Central Park Great Lawn**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan, Esposito, Jennifer and Castle parked their cars at the parking area for the Great Lawn where the competition was taking place. They looked at the competition and saw the size of it. There was about a dozen or so tents for different vendors, and distributors of drone parts, and a couple hundred people walking about.

"You guys take the left side of the area, and we'll take the right." Jennifer told Ryan and Esposito who nodded. The team split up and moved away from where they were. Jennifer and Castle walked among the people checking the tents. "There are so many people here for this event."

"Yeah, it would take us all a few hours to check everyone." Castle stated as he scanned some of the crowd faces. His attention was then diverted when a drone passed over head. He tapped Jennifer on the shoulder. "More than likely he is up where the competition is actually happening."

Jennifer nodded at the suggestion. "That makes sense, sense he would have to demonstrate its capabilities."

Together they moved off in the direction that the competition was taking place. They moved slowly through the crowd still checking faces as they made sure not to miss Nicholas Tolliver. As the crowd thinned out, they came to the large open space of the Great Lawn. They observed what appeared to be a booth underneath a tent at one end of the field.

"That must be where the judges are located." Castle stated. He saw Jennifer nod and look around the area for Nicholas. Castle walked over towards a screen that had been set up on the edge of the viewing area. "Jennifer, they have a camera watching the crowd."

Jennifer came over and saw the screen where a small drone camera was panning around and getting crowd shots as the next person was setting up for their run at the competition. "Hmmph. This may be good for us."

Castle nodded as Jennifer went over to the man who was controlling the small drone. She showed him her badge and the picture of Nicholas Tolliver. "Sir, can you see if you can spot this gentlemen for us?"

The drone operator looked at the picture for a moment. "I saw him a few minutes ago on the other side of the lawn with the people that completed their presentations already."

"Can you check for us please?" Castle asked coming over and looking at the screen. The operator nodded as he moved his drone to where he last saw Nicholas Tolliver. Castle saw Ryan and Esposito coming on over. "He spotted Nicholas Tolliver on the other side with those groups that already completed their runs."

"Figured that when we didn't see him over there by the tents." Ryan stated as he looked at the screen as the drone flew over the group. "Hold that's him."

The drone operator stopped and hovered over the crowd, as Castle, Jennifer, Ryan and Esposito looked up and saw where the drone was currently located. They thanked the operator and moved to get to Nicholas Tolliver. They moved around the judge's booth and closed on the area at a slow pace as not to spook Nicholas so he couldn't take off running.

"Ryan and Esposito why don't you quietly close in from the other side." Jennifer stated to them who nodded as the moved off at a slightly quicker pace. She then turned to Castle. "We'll give them a minute and then we'll close in. Just stay close."

"Believe it or not Russell, I have done this before." Castle responded to Jennifer's statement as she gave him a look. He gave her a smile, but nodded. "Ok I'll stay close."

"I rather not call the captain, and tell her husband has been carried away in ambulance after chasing a suspect." Jennifer told Castle as she started walking towards Nicholas Tolliver. "I rather keep my job Castle."

Castle looked at her in shock as they walked. "You called me Castle. I take it my wife told you to call me that."

Jennifer didn't reply but she did hid her smile. She looked up and saw they were approaching Nicholas Tolliver. "There he is. Nicholas Tolliver NYPD."

Nicholas Tolliver took off running when he heard his name and NYPD. He turned and saw Ryan and Esposito coming from the other direction. He took off in the direction of the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art, with everyone close behind him. He veered away from the museum and towards the East Drive and 84th Street Pedestrian Bridge. He turns and sees Esposito starting to close the distance so he cuts in between a couple of bike riders to gain some separation. It worked for a moment but just enough for Nicholas Tolliver to open the distance, but ahead he sees that the bridge is blocked off at one end by mounted NYPD units called in by Jennifer. Nicholas makes a decision and jumps onto the top of the bridge wall. Everyone slows down to a stop.

Jennifer slowly approached the wall just enough so he can hear her. "Nicholas Tolliver, I'm Detective Russell. Please come down from there so we can talk."

"I didn't mean to kill Jeremy. I just wanted on the team so I can my daughter." Nicholas replied as he stayed put. He tossed a glance over his shoulder. "We fought and he saw at me, and I pulled out the knife that I carry for protection and just stabbed him as we fought."

"Come on down Nicholas. Think of your daughter." Castle pleaded with him as he stayed behind everyone. "Miranda will understand so will her mother."

"The one decent thing I did in my life and I let her down." Nicholas said. He tossed a look again. He heard the sirens growing closer. He then turned back towards the group again. "All I wanted to do was care for my little girl."

"We understand Nicholas we do. Please come down so we can talk." Jennifer stated as she remained about 10 feet or so from Nicholas. She looked at him. "You can tell us everything."

"I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. Please tell Jessica's family I didn't mean to kill her." Nicholas said seeing more officers coming towards the bridge. "I just wanted her to talk to Jeremy to convince him to let me help."

"Nicholas take a step back." Jennifer told him. She then turned around. "Everyone just stay back."

"When she told me no, I snapped and just strangled her." Nicholas said as he noticed a panel truck coming down the road just as squad cars blocked the road. "Please tell everyone I'm sorry."

Nicholas took a large step backwards stepping off the ledge as the truck neared the bridge. Jennifer, Castle, Ryan and Esposito ran towards the edge as they heard the impact, and screeching of the tires. They looked over and saw the devastation below. The truck was stopped about 15 feet in front of the bridge and Nicholas Tolliver's body a few feet in front of the truck. Jennifer turned away from the view and walked away with some tears in her eyes.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

A few hours later, the team returned to the bullpen after meeting with the independent investigators assigned since IA was still on lockdown. They also stayed long enough for Lanie to take care of the body. They all sat down at their desk as Kate came out of her office to see her detectives and husband. "Just received word from headquarters, the official report won't be out for a couple days, but you guys look good to go."

Castle got up and stood in front of the board, pulling down a picture of Nicholas Tolliver. "Yeah it doesn't make feel any better though."

"I feel for him Castle, I do, but the man was a murder." Ryan replied as he leaned back in his chair as well. "Yet I could understand the reasoning though for trying to join the team."

"Ryan, what are you saying?" Jennifer asked looking over at him. She leaned forward in her chair. "You would do the same thing?"

Ryan looked at the picture of Jenny and Sarah Grace on his desk. "Not the murder part, but trying to win a contest to help pay bills or do anything to bring in extra money to help my sick child. I would."

Esposito nodded at his partner's statement. "I agree. For family, you do things that you normally wouldn't do, just to try and save them."

"I don't think I would do it." Jennifer replied as she again leaned back in her chair. She then looked at Kate. "Captain what do you have to say?"

"Eight years ago, I would agree with you, but since Castle has been on board, and Sarah Grace coming into the world." Kate answered with a shrug looking at the picture of Miranda and her mother. "I can see the logic behind it."

"So what will happen to Miranda and Ms. Neville?" Ryan asked looking at Kate and Castle.

"As of right now we are labeling this as suicide, and keeping case details out of the press, but eventually it will come out." Kate replied as she sat down on the edge of Jennifer's desk. "Mircously, somehow an account has been set up in Miranda's name with ten thousand dollars in it already."

Castle shrugged. "Imaged that."

Kate smiled at him and got up. "Finish up the paperwork tomorrow. Go home and change. You all come over to our place for dinner tonight. Castle and I something to tell you. That goes for you too, Detective Russell. Bring someone special."

Everyone nodded and got up to leave the bullpen. Kate walked back into her office with Castle following. He shut the door. "How are we going to have dinner ready in time?"

"Oh I used your hook ups." Kate replied with a sly smile of hers as she grabbed her stuff. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Might as well tell them now and get it out of the way."

Castle smiled and held her hands. "What about my mother and Alexis?"

"Well Martha will be there tonight, but we'll tell Alexis when she gets back." Kate replied placing her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him lightly again on the lips. "Come on let's go home."

 **Richard and Kate's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

A couple hours later, a spread from Rosario's was laid on the main table. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, with Sarah Grace and Jenny were there. Martha had arrived a few minutes before and changed into an outfit that she felt was more appropriate for dinner. Jennifer hadn't arrived yet, but she had called and said she and her friend were on the way. Everyone was chatting in the one form of the loft.

"Oh dears, this is really nice." Martha said as she came over by Rick and Kate. She looked out across the room before turning back towards them. "Is this something that has to do with what happen the other night?"

"You will just have to find out with the rest of them Mother." Castle told her as the doorbell rang. Castle went over and opened it to find Jennifer and Marine in the hallway. "Russell."

"Mr. Castle, this is my girlfriend Marie." Jennifer said as Marie shook Rick's hand. "Marie, this is Richard Castle."

"Nice to meet you Marie." Rick answered stunned by Marie's Italian features and black shoulder length hair. Kate came over. Rick motioned to Marie. "Kate this is Detective Russell's girlfriend Marie."

Kate offered her hand. "Hi nice to meet you. Kate Beckett-Castle, but Beckett when on duty."

"Marie Desalvo." Marie replied shaking Kate's hand.

Kate and Rick let them into the loft as the two females made the rounds of everybody. Despite everything going on in the world, everyone made them feel welcome. Kate and Rick gave the couple a minute before going to the head of the table. The clinked on a glass to get everyone over to the table and seated.

As soon as everyone was settled, Rick and Kate looked at each other. Rick let his wife take the lead. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. This is a celebration of sorts. First to welcome Jennifer and Marie to our little family."

Everyone acknowledge by raising their glass and saluting Jennifer and Marie. Then they turned back to Rick and Kate. It was Ricks turn. "You all remember how Kate was feeling sick a couple days ago, well we went to her doctor and…"

"We're pregnant." They both said at the same time. There was silence for a moment before Jenny, and Lanie screamed at the news, followed by Martha. Everyone then got up and congradualted the couple.

"Girl I want to be you're first phone call if you need a sitter." Lanie said with a smile.

"Only after me dear." Martha replied to the statement hugging both Kate and Rick. She had tears in her eyes. "I am so happy for the both of you."

Ryan came up. "Congrats Castle's. I am so happy for you both."

"Thanks Ryan." Kate and Rick said together.

Esposito gave them both a hug. "I love you both and I am so glad for the two of you."

"Congratulations Captain, Castle." Jennifer shaking their hands. She smiled as Marie did the same.

Everyone returned to their seats as plates were passed out and food served. The loft door opening caused everyone's heads to turn to see Alexis coming home early from her study aboard trip.

"Hi everyone, what did I miss?" Alexis asked shutting the loft door and placing luggage next to it.

"Well I'm pregnant, but why are you home early?" Kate asked with a smile.

"I finished early and wanted to see…" Alexis started to say but when it dawned on her. "Did you say pregnant?"

Rick and Kate nodded as Alexis screamed running over and hugging the both of them. They set a place for her and food was served. When everyone was having coffee, Esposito's phone rang, to which he excused himself to answer it.

Kate noticed the expression on his face from across the room. She excused herself, and walked over to him. She saw him hang up the call. "The task force?"

"Yeah, I got it. They want me in DC for a briefing before leaving." Esposito stated as he looked at the table where everyone was sitting. "It's a 90 day assignment instead of the 6 month assignment. I'm teaming up with an ESU guy for the first rotation. They need an answer tonight."

Kate looked over at the table too seeing where Esposito was looking at Ryan and Lanie. "You may never get another chance like this Javi. What do you want to do?"

"I'll take it Kate." Esposito replied to the question. He looked her in the eyes. "I want to tell Ryan and Lanie though."

"I understand." Kate replied as she clasped Esposito's shoulder. "You do what is best, but you'll still have a family here though."

Esposito nodded and moved off to talk to Ryan as Castle came over. He put his arm around her. "He get it?"

"Yeah he got it." Kate said with tears in her eyes. She placed her head on her husband's shoulder as they watch Esposito tell Kevin and Lanie the news. "It's a new beginning for us."

"Yeah it is." Castle told her as he kissed the top of her head.

=====================Epilogue next as Esposito leaves for the next 3 months.=================


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **JFK Airport**

 **Queens, New York**

About a week later, the team gathered in the departure terminal as Esposito checked-in in at the airline ticket counter. Kate, Rick, Ryan with Jenny and Sarah Grace there. Lanie, with Alexis, Martha, and Jennifer and her girlfriend as well were all milling about. Kate looked at Esposito through teary eyes. She felt Rick's gentle squeeze. "Damn pregnancy hormones."

Rick looked at her and smiled. "I won't argue with you, but somehow I don't think it's the hormones."

She lightly slapped him in the arm as she also smiled. "Funny babe. I am happy for him. This is another thing that Esposito will be great at."

"Like he needs another thing." Lanie added as she walked over, hooking her arm through Kate's and placing her head on Kate's shoulders. She also has tears in her eyes. "He asked me should he go and I told him yes. It would be good for him."

"He cares about you Lanie." Rick answered as Kate also nodded.

They saw Esposito placed his large sea bag on the scale and with the tag placed, the airline representative moved it to the conveyer and it was on its way to the plane. Esposito walked over and stood in the middle of the group. "Don't have much time before I have to go to security."

Martha and Alexis came over with tears in their eyes and gave Esposito a hug and wished him all the best in the world before it was Ryan's turn.

"Well Javi, be safe over there man." Ryan stated with a little bit of break coming to his voice. He shook Esposito's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for everything. Come back safe."

"Ryan, I'm gone 90 days, not a year." Esposito replied with a laugh. The man hug broke as Esposito gave a slight shoulder punch to Ryan. "Thanks for checking on my place while I am gone."

Ryan nodded, as Sarah Grace, and Jenny gave Esposito a hug. Jennifer came over and shook Esposito's hand. "I wish you luck Esposito and a speedy trip home in 90 days."

"Me to Detective." Marie replied to Jennifer's statement as she shook hands as well.

Rick came up to Esposito and wrapped him in a hug tightly. The hug broke after a minute as Rick looked at him. "You keep your head down over there okay. You need anything calls us, we'll come running."

"Thanks Castle, but I am pretty sure I'll be advising and only assisting." Esposito answered with a tear in his eye as he looked at Castle, but nodded. "Look after them."

Rick nodded as he stepped aside to let Kate in. She gave Esposito a hug. "You been a steady influence on me Javi, besides Rick. Don't do something stupid over there. We need you back here."

Esposito shook his head in agreement at Kate's statement as their hug broke. "You also have been an influence on me Kate. You take care of everyone, and I want to meet that little one you got growing in there."

Kate smiled through tears and nodded as Lanie walked up and took Javier's hands. She looked him in the eyes. "You get killed Javier Esposito, and I will bring your body back here to beat you up you understand me."

"Yes ma'am." Esposito stated with a smile holding her hands. He brought her in for a deep kiss as everyone smiled. The kiss broke as Esposito heard that his flight would be boarding in 30 minutes. He picked up his carry on and looked at everyone. "I'll write and call when I can."

Everyone nodded as Esposito gave one final look before moving towards security. As he approached the line, he looked back and gave a wave to the group who waved back to him as well, and then he was taken in the mass of people. The sadness was only broken by Kate's phone going off.

"Captain Beckett." Kate answered after quickly gathering herself. She hung up the phone after a minute. "Lanie, Ryan, Russell, Castle, we have a body in Lower East Side. We got to go."

Everyone nodded as they left the area and returning to the job that they had to do, and Esposito would want them to do.

 **A/N: I left the possibility** **of Esposito of returning at a later date. It has been a struggle with family and work obligations, along with a personal issue i had to deal with. I hope everyone enjoyed this and please keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**


End file.
